Baby Talk
by Catherine-Lillian99
Summary: A little Catherine/Finn friendship thing. Finn and Nick are now considering children but Finn has many worries so she seeks Catherine's help.


**Just a little Catherine/Finn friendship thing. Finn and Nick are considering children after they began dating almost three years ago. Julie is a little worried considering her age and the complications that may occur. Finn confides in Catherine about the situation.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

**Please Review/fav/follow**

It was just another average day in the Vartann household. Since Sam was born, Lou decided to switch to the day shift so he could take care of him whilst Catherine was at work and the twins, LJ and Lacey were home from school. The forty something year old redhead was going about her usual home duties of doing the laundry, prepping dinner which her husband would cook later for the kids and preparing herself for work that night all while baby Sam slept soundly in his nursery when she heard a hard knock on the front door, followed by the ding dong of the doorbell.

Catherine rolled her blue orbs before abandoning what she had been doing to answer the door. 'Hopefully, Sam hasn't woken' She thought as she caught a glimpse of herself in the large mirror situated above the little glass table which was home to many family photographs and a clay vase decorated in multicolored handprints that Lindsey, the twins and Sam (With help from his eldest sister) had made for Mother's Day. After fixing her ponytail and applying a little more makeup, she opened the door to reveal a very tired and frustrated looking Julie Finlay.

"Finn, Hi. Are you okay?" Catherine asked cheerfully before the blonde brushed past her and threw herseld onto the leather armchair. Finn shook her head as Catherine closed the door and settled herself down beside her friend/colleague. "What's goin on?"

"It's Nick. He thinks we should have a baby." Finn eventually responded, not daring to meet Catherine's gaze. She guessed Catherine would agree with the Texan here because they are great friends and she is also a mother. Perhaps she regretted coming here but something in the back of her mind suggested Catherine would be the best person to help right now. To say the redhead was surprised was the understatement of the century. She always knew how much Nicky wanted kids especially with the increase of the presence of children in his life recently, from her own to Greg and Morgan's and their talk of trying for baby number three. With a nod of her head, Catherine whispered not to wake the slumbering baby,"What do you want?"

The blonde looked up at her friend and instantly smiled upon seeing her friend's reassuring smile. "I don't know" She replied, not knowing what Catherine would want to hear.

"I don't believe that for a second. The Julie Finlay I know always knows what she wants and how to get it. Who are you and what have you done with my friend?" Finn giggled like a little schoolgirl at Catherine's words. She always knew how to lighten up any situation. Maybe that was why she was such a great mother despite her past flaws? Their friendly banter was interrupted by the crying of one particular little Vartann.

"I'll be right back." Catherine said before hurrying upstairs to her baby boy.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Catherine came down the white staircase, cradling Sam who was currently soothing himself with his petite thumb. She padded along the wooden floor and into the living room where Finn was now standing, admiring a recent family photograph that hung above the fireplace. Not that a fireplace was needed with the Vegas heat. The photograph showed a pregnant Lindsey, Jake, Lou, Catherine, Lacey, LJ and a newborn Sam. Finn turned around to meet her upon hearing the woman's footsteps.

"Hello Sammy." Finn smiled and tussled his blonde locks. Sam looked up at her, his thumb remaining in his mouth. That habit really needed to be broken. Sooner rather than later.

"Do you want to go to Auntie Julie, baby?" Catherine softly placed a kiss on his forehead before handing him to Finn. She watched in awe as the blonde's eyes lit up. 'Her eyes have made the decision' she thought as Finn babbled to the boy. "It suits you, Finn." Catherine announced, honestly.

"Ya think so?"

"Awh huh."

"Thanks, Catherine." Finn caught her reflection in the mirror and smiled in agreement. She hated to be vain but in her and Catherine's opinion, she looked quite well, cradling a baby in her milky arms.

"Come on. Let's go to the kitchen. I'll make some coffee and you can feed Sam." With a bow of her head, Finn entered the modern style kitchen behind Catherine and secured Sam safely into his highchair. Catherine handed her a bright yellow baby spoon and a bowl of gloop before placing a mug of steaming hot, black coffee in front of her. Catherine sat beside her with a cup of herbal tea.

"Still no coffee for you?" Finn asked jokingly, already knowing the answer.

"Not funny. Don't breastfeed, you won't be able to survive without coffee, Finn." Catherine remarked, sarcastically with a wink.

"Hey! I only have four or maybe five cups a day!" Catherine rolled her eyes and the blonde shot her a deadly but playful glare. Finn continued her task of feeding Sam whilst occasionally sipping her coffee. Then reality came crashing down on her. The numerous risks and her age or what if something was wrong with her or Nick.

"Saying i do get preggo, am I crazy? Considering the risks and all."

"You're not crazy. I'm older than you and I had Sam."

Taking a deep breath preparing herself for what may come, Finn asked"Don't take it as an insult but wasn't Sam an accident?"

Catherine nodded while the slightly younger CSI playfully blocked Sam's tiny ears. "Well, all my kids were accidents except Linds but I love them." Her son smiled that typical, happy, baby smile as if he had understood what his mama had said. "But Finn, take care of yourself. There is a whole range of risks but I know you can do it. Besides, you have Nicky. He'll look after you."

"Yeah he will. He's the best thing that ever happened to me."

"And my little princess." The two women began to smile as they recalled Lacey Vartann's love for her favorite 'uncle.' She truly admired Nick.

"Do you think I could do the 'mother' thing?" Finn asked unsure of becoming a mother. Just like any other woman, Finn wanted to be the best possible mother she could be.

"Look at what you've been doing since Sam woke! You've been playing mom! And I think you've been doing a great job." Catherine replied before finishing her tea and placing the cup into the dishwasher.

"Thanks. You know, I'm gonna go. Thanks again Catherine, for everything." The blonde stood up, took Sam into her arms and kissed his chubby cheek before handing him to his beloved mother.

Catherine showed Finn out knowing all too well why she was rushing home, bidding her farewells before kneeling on the black rug in the centre of the living room and placed Sam onto it. She wiggled her car keys above her son causing him to giggle happily at the sounds the metal keys made before whispering softly with a smile to her baby, "I think you'll have a new cousin pretty soon, baby."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

*Please review/fav guys!*

*Thanks for reading!*


End file.
